lady_mercuryfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot Brunn
Elliot Brunn is a primary character in the upcoming web comic 'Lady Mercury'. Elliot is a 29 year old human of Swedish Earth lineage, originally raised on the small human colony of Achillies . History Both of his parents were miners, his father died of a deadly lung disease common with miners when he was a small boy. With only his mothers meager wage supporting them, he would often go hungry. At the age of nine, he also began working the mines in order to bring in more income to support his family. At the age of fifteen, Achillies was invaded by a Taik warband (slipping under the nose of the watchful Omorra ). The miners never stood a chance, they were all slaughtered. Elliot managed to hide himself from the initial battle, he was eventually found by Taik warriors. In self defence, Elliot managed to kill one of the warriors with improvised weapons; this impressed the Taik. A human boy at his age taking down a hardened Taik warrior was unheard of. The Taik warband took Elliot against his will, they wanted to see how far they could push his physical limits. Through years and years of training, Elliot became a fantastic warrior both physically and mentally. He was taught the Taik way of life, valueing personal strength. At the age of twenty one, he left the Taik and became a gun for hire. Over the years he has taken up many jobs, mostly acompanying salvage teams and pirate groups. Personality Elliot is fairly reserved; keeping to himself most often. He is not shy by any means, he just prefers his own company. His time with the Taik has hardened his persona; he has learned to rely on himself. On the ship, he will usually be found by his lonesome cleaning his equiptment. He is always mentally preparing for the next mission, it is rare to find him relaxed. He was taught to never let his guard down; making him prepared for almost anything. Though he keeps his inner thoughts well protected, he will open up to you if you try hard enough. In a firefight, he is cold and efficient. He does not mess around; he is there to kill his enemy, and he will do so or die trying. Equipment Elliot sports his own custom set of body armor that slips over his casual clothing. The chest plate is coated in Valule ivory, a very rare commodity almost exclusive to the Taik. The ivory is so strong it makes his chestplate nearly indestructable to most projectile weapons smaller than a Drill round. He favors weapons with massive stopping power over precision or rapid fire weapons. His weapons of choice are a pair of twin sawed off shotguns. They fire custom armor piercing shells, banned in most sectors. Dispite the massive stopping power of his shotguns, his pistol is his deadliest gun. It fires the ever terrifying Drill rounds, making it one of the deadliest personal firearms available. For close quarters combat, he uses his custom modified Waveblade knife. Skills Though he has no formal military training in any sort of organization like the H.O.A. , Elliot is a very deadly combatant. Being trained by a Taik warband, Elliot is a master of close quarters combat; being the most skilled combatant on the Mercury. He is also an excelent shot, though he prefers to be up close and personal. It is very much possible that Elliot is the most talented warrior on the Mercury, despite recieving no formal military training.